NARUTO
by Morningstar138
Summary: When Naruto finds a polished pink stone, he finds it useful for helping the family. But when the stone brings a dragon hatchling, Naruto soon figures out that he has come across a legend older than the Empire and Villages themselves. NaruHina, NejiTen


**-Hey guys what's up it's me. And sorry for not being on or updating any of my stories in forever. I'm currently working on the next chapter for Tenten's Sister so things will be fine for that story. And my other story is on hiatus unfortunately.-_- But anyway enjoy this story and I hope it's a big hit. And once again I must say that this story is based off of the book 'Eragon' so I own none of the events that occur or anything but I do own my own characters -not the Naruto characters- and I own the other things I make up. XD-**

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts or Flashbacks_

_'Speaking through thoughts'_

* * *

PROLOGUE: SHADOWS OF HATE

Wind howled mournfully through the night, as if it knew it was carrying the scent that could change the fate of the world. A tall man, his spiky orange hair contrasting with the dark atmosphere as he lifted his head and sniffed the air carefully. He looked human except for the various visible piercings and the strange, grayish eyes with black rings that formed in a ripple-like pattern.

He blinked slowly, all was going to plan. He had been right: they were here. Or was it just a trap? No, he was right, he knew it. He spoke in an emotionless tone, "Spread out; hide behind whatever you can find. And stop whoever is coming...or die."  
Around him shuffled at least ten large looking, gorilla-like beasts who held short swords and large, round iron shields inscripted with intricate black symbols. They resembled large, hairy men with bowed legs and thick, brutish arms made for crushing. Small, curled horns grew just above their small, human-like ears. The hideous brutes hurried into the brush, grunting and growling as they hid. Soon the rustling near the orange-haired man quieted and the forest was silent once more.

The stoic man gazed around a thick tree, his eyes resting on a well-trodden trail. Though it was too dark for any normal human to see anything vividly, even with the small amount of moonlight pouring through the trees; his sharp eyes were able to spot every detail around him clearly. He continued to remain motionless and silent, a long pale sword in his hand. A thin, lengthy scratch curved down the blade; looking as if it was purposefully made on the blade. From the side, the sword looked as if it could easily slip between a pair of ribs, yet strong enough to slash through the hardest armor.  
The horned gorilla-like beasts, or Sumi Saru's as they are called, were unable to view in the dark as well as the mysterious person, groping about helplessly, like blind hobo's, fumbling their weapons. An owl's ominous screech filled the air, abruptly ending the eerie silence the forest seemed to hold. Nobody relaxed until they sensed the bird's chakra had left the area. The hairy animal's moved about in the brush; one stepping on a twig, causing a loud 'SNAP' from his heavy foot. The heavily pierced man turned his head sharply to glare angrily at the Sumi Saru's, their forms shrinking from his icy gaze. He suppressed his utter disgust -their smell was putrid like rotten meat- and looked away from them. They were tools, nothing more.

The pale man ignored the impatience he felt as the minutes dragged on to hours. The scent must have come from far ahead of the owners. He refused to allow the Sumi Saru's to get up or move about. He also denied the liberties himself, staying behind the tree motionlessly as he watched the trail. Another tarry of wind burst through the forest. He lifted his head; the smell was stronger than last time. His eyes narrowed in excitement.

"Get ready." he whispered, his whole body quivering faintly; though it wasn't visible to the unaided eye. He gripped the hilt of his sword to the point where the skin was completely stretched and it looked as if his knuckle bones would pop out at any given moment. It had taken much planning and many sacrifices to bring himself to this moment. It would not do to lose himself now.  
Eyes brightened under the Sumi Sarus' thick hair, and some lifted their hairless lips in a feral snarl as they gripped their swords and shields tighter. Ahead of them, the orange-haired man heard a clink as something hard struck a loose stone. Faint outlines of muddled forms appeared from the darkness and advanced down the path.

Three white horses cantered toward the ambush, their heads held high with pride, their sleek coats rippling of muscle in the moonlight like liquid silver.  
On the first horse was an elf with pointed ears with dark, elegantly slanted eyebrows. His build was lithe and strong, like a rapier. A beautifully carved but powerful-looking bow was strung on his back. And a sword pressed against his opposite side with a quiver of arrows that seemed to be made of swan feathers. His white, pupilless eyes seemed undeterred by their surroundings.  
The last rider had the same fair and angled features with similar white eyes. He carried a long spear with and arrowhead that was a pointed and polished diamond with a beautiful dagger that seemed to be made of sharpened ivory. A helm of extraordinary craftsmanship, wrought with delicat amber and golden designs rested perfectly on his head.  
Between those two elves rode a dark blue-haired elven woman, who surveyed her surrounding with practiced precision. Her face was framed by long locks of hair, her long hair reaching her waist. Her straight cut bangs gave her the look of an heiress and covered her forehead. He deep white eyes, that seemed to be tinted a gray-lavender color showed an unnatural driving perseverence. Her clothes were unadorned, though her beauty was never diminished. At her side was a long, elegant sword; and on her back was a long bow with a quiver. In her lap she carried a well covered pouch that held something that caused to to glance at often, her hands tightening protectively around it as if to assure herself that it would still be there when she looked at it again.

One elf whispered to the woman quietly, but the man hidden could easily hear what he said. The elven lady answered the man with obvious authority and grace, her two guard guiding their horses as they switched places. The elf wearing the helm rode slightly ahead of the woman, shifting his spear to a better position; gripping it tighter. They passed the Sumi Sarus and the pierced man with obvious suspicion.  
But this didn't stop the orange-haired man from closing his eyes as if drinking in the feeling of the future victory that was about to occur, his lips twitching as he sensed the wind change direction toward the elves; the wind holding the Sumi Saru's horrid odor. The three horses recoiled and let out high winnies of alarm, tossing their heads wildly. The riders stiffened, white eyes flashing from side to side; one of the elves shouting, "Byakugan!" their pupils becoming more distinct though they were still a milky white. The veins around the temples bulged to become easily visible as he looked about him, his eyes widening as he spotted the many Sumi Saru's and then he noticed the man who began to walk from behind the tree.  
With a flick of his wrist they all turned their mounts around and galloped away.

The elven lady lowered her head into the horse's mane as she galloped ahead of her two guards. Leaving their hiding places, the Sumi Sarus' stood up clumsily but with sharp presicion released a horde of sharp, black arrows. The man revealed himself as he walked away from the tree to stand in the middle of the path and called out, "Raito!"  
A red bolt of light flashed from the palm of his hand toward the elven woman, bringing out a horrid color to the dark forest as it zoomed past. It struck her horse silently, the horse falling to the ground with a helpless whinny, hitting the ground chest-first. She lept off of her horse with extraordinary speed, glancing down at the white horse with sadness. She then landed delicately, glancing behind her for any sight of her guards.

The Sumi Saru's deadly black arrows quickly brought forth the two elves' deaths. They had fallen from their noble steeds, blood seeping around their bodies as it mixed with the dirt. Their white eyes glazed with an intricately wrought design on their foreheads, formally known by the elves as the Noroi Maku. As the Sumi Saru's ran to the two elves, disappointment in their eyes at the sight of the Noroi Maku, the orange haired man ordered, "After her! She is the one I want." the hairy animals grunted and let out growls as they rushed awkwardly down the trail.

A saddened cry errupted from the woman's lips when she saw her dead friends. She took a step toward them in helpless desperation, but stopped when she spotted her enemies coming toward her, letting out a curse and bounded into the dark forest.  
As the Sumi Saru's crashed carelessly through the trees and underbrush, the orange-haired man seemed to easily walk up a piece of large, slanted granite that jutted above the Sumi Saru's. From the large granite rock he could be able to see all of the forest in front of him. He spotted the elf and lifted his palm and uttered, "Burodo-hi wa erufu no ojo o tanishimou!" and over a quarter-mile of the forest suddenly exploded into viciuos flames. The fire engulfed the area until it was a ring of fire surrounding the ambush site. The flames looked like a large molten crown resting on the forest. Content with his work he continued to watch the fire carefully, making sure that the flames wouldn't falter.  
The fire thickened deeply, allowing the Sumi Saru's to search the destined area. Suddenly, the pierced man heard deep shouts, and a loud bellow. Through the trees with the aid of his eyes he saw three of the Sumi Sarus' had fallen into a large pile, their bodies limp and lifeless. He then saw the elf dashing away from the remaining Sumi Saraus.

She ran toward the slanted piece of granite at an amazing speed. The man examined the ground twenty feet below him, then jumped down and landed silently in front of her. She skidded to a halt, not giving him a glance as she turned around and raced away. His lips twitched when he saw the Sumi Saru blood lathered on her sword, noticing how she was careful not to stain the pouch she still cradled in her arms.

The horned apes came out of the dark reaches of the forest and cornered her in, snarling in triumph as they noticed they had blocked her only escape routes. Her head whipped around as she looked for any way out. Noticing to her dismay, that there was no escape she drew her body up with regal anger. The man approached her with his hand raised and his palm opened, his eerie eyes taking in her helpless form.  
"Get her."  
The Sumi Sarus' surged toward the elf, ignoring her actions as she opened the pouch hastily, reached into it, and let the pouch drop and crumple to the ground. In her hands she carressed a large pink stone that reflected the deadly flare of the fire. She raised it precariously over her head, her lips forming silent words. Desperately the pierced man yelled, "Hikari-En No!"

A ball of red flame formed and dashed forward from his hand and flew toward the elven woman, faster than any arrow. But his counter was too late. He watched despairingly as a bright emerald light briefly shown through the forest and blocked out the color of the flames, the light soon fading quickly to reveal her empty hand with the stone gone. The red ball of fire quickly smashed against her chest and she fell to the ground with a soft 'thump'.

The man's eyes narrowed in rage as his jaw clenched tightly. He walked toward her purposefully, he angrily lifted his hand to fling the sword at a tree. The sword went easily through two trees and stopping half-way through a third one. He shot up to seven bolts of energy from the palm of his still opened hand -which killed the rest of the Sumi Sarus' instantly- he then walked toward the tree, easily pulling it out of the trunk and strode toward the elf.  
Thoughts of revenge, spoken in a disgusting language only he knew, escaped his mouth. He clenched his hands and looked up at the sky with glaring eyes. The cold stars stared back, uncaring to the events below them. Disgust formed a silent scowl on his lips before he turned back to the mortally wounded elf.

Her unnatural beauty, which would normally could have brought any mortal man in a daze, held no charm for him. He frowned when he thought of the lost stone, then turned away and silently retrieved his horse from among the brush. After thoroughly fastening the elf onto the back of his saddle, he then mounted the dark roan horse and galloped silently out of the woods.  
He held his hand out once more and with a few words the fire in his path subsided and was soon gone, though he left the rest of the forest to burn.

* * *

**-Alright! All done woo! And yes some of these words and sentences come from the book Eragon, but this story will be very different from Christopher Paolini's book. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes if you know who the elf is then awsome! She will basically stand as Arya in this book. The next chapter will show our main character!:D Well hope you like and if you want more of this story please review! It is well appreciated.:)-**


End file.
